A range of technologies can be used to facilitate communication. Those technologies include cell phones, voice over IP, and landline services. Some of those technologies rely on wired connections, and some rely on wireless connections. Some are relatively portable, others are relatively fixed.
While the disclosed technology is described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the disclosed technology is not limited to the embodiments or drawings described herein. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. As used throughout this application, the words “can” or “may” are used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.